gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Akash Deo
|birth_place = Janakpur Dham, Nepal |nationality = Nepali |residence = Kathmandu, Nepal |occupation = Youth Science Activist, Engineer Researcher, Young Entrepreneur |organization = *President of Brainycube Research Organization http://www.brainycube-research.org *Basha Research Corporation *Nepal Polymer Institute |awards = * Asian Science Camp 2011 * INEPO EURASIA * International Student Energy Summit 2014 }} |website = }} Akash Deo (Er. Akash Deo, born 22 December 1992) is a Nepalese Youth Science Activist. He promotes the term youth science activist after his dedication on science and promoting science movement among the youth in Nepal. He has participated and represented Nepal in many international event and had received 28 awards in national and International level due to his dedication on science. He had six research publications on different journals and conference proceedings and been continuously working to promoting science for youth. Early life He finished his first education level at Model public Secondary School and secondary level at Orchid Higher Secondary School, both in Nepal. Before got a scholarship to study at AIET, Jawaharlal Nehru Technological University, Kakinada, Andra Pradesh in India he experienced one year studied physics in Mahendra Morang Adarsh Multiple Campus, Tribhuvan University. He completed undergraduate level on Mechanical Engineering on April 2015. Early movement His first international experience represented Nepal as Nepal young scientist in Asian Science Camp 2011 in Daejon, South Korea has build significant level of spirit for him to dedicated his dream as a scientist. Having opportunities to meet Nobel Prize laureate and many scientists at that time gave him insight about the life and future of science. He starts his productive and innovative research on science after this moment. After his participation in many international events, he realizes that there are many participants from other countries but Nepal representative is very rare. On the other hand, he also saw that there is not enough platform and medium to facilitate and bridging young people to the broader opportunity on science movement and development. That factual status-quo encourages him to start his gut on promoting science among the youth in Nepal. He begins with gave talk on many events, until he finally established his own organization, Brainycube Research Organization in 2014. |width = 35% |align = right |quoted = 1 |salign = right}} Works He had six research publications on different journals and conference proceedings. He made it to present his research in more than 30 conferences and also selected as best paper for more than 20 times. Then he has been continuously working on different research projects in different labs and research center including Surface Chemistry lab, MMAMC, Tribhuvan University, Institute of Applied Sciences, Kathmandu University, Kathmandu Institute of Applied Sciences, and Biotechnology Lab of Nashik College, Nashik, India. On promoting sciences, he had made more than 50 talks as a guest speaker. In 2014 he established his Brainycube Research Organization as a platform to providing and connecting youth scientist to broader opportunity and collaboration. Brainycubes first big event was Global Workshop on Recent Research Techniques held by collaboration with Department of Chemistry, M.M.A.M.C., Biratnagar. In 2015 he started partnership with iLeaD UI Institute of Leadership Development University of Indonesia for further connection and broader networking of Brainycube Research Organization. He also built strong connection to Center for Young Scientist in Indonesia after invited as a judges and speaker in APCYS (Asia Pacific Conference of Young Scientist) 2015. At the beginning of 2016 he is invited to become the youngest member of steering committee for APCYS 2016 which will be held on July in New Delhi India. To encourage the participation of Nepali Young Scientist on the conference he arranging national events entitled Young Scientist Summit 2016 which was held at June 3–4, 2016 in Kathmandu. References Category:Living people Category:Youth activists Category:Scientists Category:Researchers Category:1992 births Category:Nepalese scientists